dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loyalist Conspiracy
The Loyalist Conspiracy is a small group of disgruntled Dunwall citizens, headed by Admiral Farley Havelock, nobleman Treavor Pendleton, and Overseer Teague Martin. Their long term goal is to overthrow the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, and reinstate Emily Kaldwin, the true Empress of Empire of the Isles and daughter of the late Empress, Jessamine Kaldwin. They seek to disrupt Burrows' power base, and to this end, use their connections to free former Lord Protector Corvo Attano from Coldridge Prison the day before his execution. Their main base of operations is the Hound Pits Pub. ''Dishonored'' Inception Following the assassination of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and Burrows' rise to power, Admiral Havelock left the Navy and briefly considered piracy, before inspiration struck him. He met with Lord Pendleton on the steps of Parliament. After a conspiratorial conversation, the two headed to a bar where they met Overseer Teague Martin.Developer Commentary – Loyalists' first meeting Afterward, the three leading members of the Loyalist Conspiracy congregated at the Hound Pits Pub, owned by Havelock, in the quarantined Old Port District. There they gathered their resources (including Pendleton's funds, Martin's connections, and Havelock's staff) and utilized them to put plans to overthrow the Lord Regent into action. Realizing that Corvo Attano – with his legendary fighting skills and personal vendetta against the Lord Regent – would be an invaluable asset to their cause, they set about preparing to release him from Coldridge Prison. They commissioned Piero Joplin's services in preparing weapons to be left in the sewers for Corvo, and Martin used his connections to bribe a prison guard into giving Corvo a key to his cell. Despite these preparations, Havelock gave Corvo "odds of 1 in 5" of making a successful escape.Havelock Log Entry One Against Havelock's prediction, Corvo is able to escape and meet boatman Samuel Beechworth at the chosen rendezvous point. However, Martin's treachery is discovered, and he is imprisoned in Holger Square by his fellow Overseers. Assassination Targets Upon Corvo's arrival at the Hound Pits Pub, he can briefly meet with the various occupants of the Hound Pits, including servants Callista Curnow, Lydia Brooklaine, Cecelia and Wallace Higgins; boatman Samuel Beechworth; and the Conspiracy's founding members. Havelock then charges him with retrieving Martin, whose tactical expertise and personal connections are critical to the success of the Conspiracy. He also tasks Corvo with neutralizing Thaddeus Campbell and procuring the man's blackmail notebook, the book being an extremely useful asset to the Loyalists. In addition to ample blackmail information, in the journal is also written Emily Kaldwin's current location. After Martin is freed, he uses the book to blackmail his way back into the Overseer order and eventually into the position of High Overseer itself. Pendleton then asks Corvo to eliminate his brothers, Custis and Morgan Pendleton, so their Parliamentary votes may pass to him.House of Pleasure While Pendleton makes the request himself for the sake of the gentry's holdings,Pendleton's Family Crisis he is deeply distressed by the loss of his brothers, treating Corvo with contempt when he believes the man has killed them. While seeking the two out at the Golden Cat pleasure house, Corvo also rescues Emily, bringing her to the Hound Pits where Callista takes her on as a charge. On Havelock's and Martin's orders, Corvo successively abducts Royal Physician, Anton Sokolov,The Royal Physician and neutralizes Burrows' financial backer and mistress Lady Boyle.Lady Boyle's Last Party Over the course of these missions, recordings are left by various Conspiracy members – including Piero,Piero Joplin authored pieces Pendleton,Treavor Pendleton authored pieces and HavelockFarley Havelock authored pieces – expressing their thoughts on the Conspiracy's progress. The tone of some of the entries will differ depending on Corvo's chaos. As the attack on Burrows draws nearer, Havelock's musings become increasingly apprehensive, pondering the Conspiracy's future and the complications they will face moving into Dunwall Tower. Aftermath Following Burrows' elimination, the Conspiracy devolves into chaos. Havelock, Pendleton and Martin, fearing the repercussions of their actions, poison Corvo and betray and murder the other conspirators. They then kidnap Emily to Kingsparrow Island, claiming that Havelock "will take control the [[Empire of the Isles|Empire]] until she comes of an age in which she is fit to rule", effectively becoming the new Lord Regent. Corvo then decides to eliminate them as he did all the other assassination targets in order to rescue Emily and put her in her rightful place as Empress. Members *Callista Curnow – Tutor and caretaker to Emily. *Cecelia – Servant at the Hound Pits Pub. *Farley Havelock – Leader of the Conspiracy and ex-Admiral of the Gristol Navy. *Lydia Brooklaine – Hostess of the Hound Pits Pub. *Piero Joplin – Inventor and old rival of Anton Sokolov. *Samuel Beechworth – Boatman for the Loyalists and ex-sailor under Admiral Havelock. *Teague Martin – Head member of the Loyalists and eventual High Overseer. *Treavor Pendleton – Head member of the Loyalists and brother to twins Morgan and Custis Pendleton. *Wallace Higgins – Manservant to Treavor Pendleton. Trivia *Corvo's time with the Loyalists takes place between the Months of High Cold and Hearths. *As of Dishonored 2, there are no Loyalists confirmed alive, and most have been confirmed as dead in the intervening fifteen years. *During development of Dishonored, there was another Loyalist, a businessman named John. Even though all his lines had been recorded, his character was combined with Havelock's.Conversation with Harvey Smith Gallery Samuelb.PNG|Samuel Beechworth. Cecilia1.png|Cecelia. Piero mask.png|Piero constructing Corvo's mask. Treavor03.png|Pendleton, with Havelock in the background. Havelock05.png|Martin and Havelock. Havelock callista.png|Havelock and Callista. Screens04 curtsy.png|Cecelia and Wallace. Screens04 cal n pie.png|Piero and Callista. EmilyandSamuel.png|Emily and Samuel. Lydia wallace talk.png|Wallace and Lydia. 07 applause.png|The Loyalists applaud Corvo. 07 drink4.png|The Loyalists toast Emily. 07 martin n callista.png|Martin and Callista. 07 wallace n lydia.png|Wallace and Lydia. 07 loyalists poison2.png|Pendleton and Havelock standing over a poisoned Corvo. References es:Conspiración de los leales al trono ru:Лоялисты pl:Lojaliści (ugrupowanie) fr:Conspiration Loyaliste it:Lealisti zh:保皇党 Category:Lore Category:Loyalists